The Past Is Now
by zekesbabe
Summary: Prequel to The Past Is Past by ILUVBEYBLADE. What REALLY happened to Kai during those eight years? How did it begin? Eight years is a long time after all. In this story we will take you through what happened in the eight years that destroyed Kai Hiwatari
1. Chapter 1

The Past Is Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I don't make profit from the writing of these stories and more often than not my stories will have a possibly upsetting and/or disturbing theme.**

**Special Notes: I actually don't even own this fic. With Iluvbeyblade 's permission I have decided to write a prequel to her story; The Past Is the Past. In this story I'll take you through what happened in the eight years that destroyed Kai. To read her story please copy and paste the following text into your URL bar, taking out all the spaces; http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2819200 / 1 /**

..::CHAPTER ONE::..

"Aw, look guys, isn't it cute?" Hilary squealed, petting the huge, lumbering St Bernard that had got loose from its lead. Max was the first to agree and move forwards, and - no Judy without Punch - Tyson was next. Nervously, with much coaxing from Tyson and Hilary, Kenny walked up to the dog and scratched it behind the ears. Within minutes, the massive fur-ball was licking them all happily, letting out short snuffles of contentment.

"Isn't it cool, you guys?" Max asked, looking over at Kai and Ray.

"Cool." Kai said flatly.

Ray stared unblinkingly at the huge canine just a few feet away from him. He felt physically sick, rooted to the ground in pure fear. His mouth was dry, rapid breaths whistling over his parched tongue. The world seemed to whirl dizzyingly around him, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears.

"K-K-" His voice caught in his throat. The sudden inability to speak only intensified the feeling of unreality, of being trapped in some kind of horrifying nightmare. Suddenly, Kai's strong arms were around him, blocking out the sight of that monster. He collapsed, trembling, against Kai and started to cry, tears of mixed shame and fear.

"Ray? Ray, what's the matter...okay, okay, hush, it's okay..." Kai's cool hand stroked his cheek soothingly. His head reeling, Ray pulled away and bent over, retching helplessly. Warm, sour bile spewed onto the ground. Kai caught him again and held him gently, rocking him like a frightened child.

"D-Dog..." Ray stammered, by way of an incoherent explanation. "Big...dog..." Kai hushed him again, and he curled into a ball, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal. "Sorry..." he muttered eventually, wiping at his damp cheeks and colouring in humiliation. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, Ray." Kai's hand caressed his hot face gently. "Do you feel better? Do you want me to call Mariah?" Ray shook his head. Breathing heavily, he burrowed into Kai's top and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kai sighed and lifted his young lover in his arms. "Let's get you inside." He said soothingly, something practically unheard of in his short lifetime. Ray, despite the fear he had just suffered, took a moment to enjoy the loving care and attention Kai was showering on him. This was the side of Kai he'd fallen in love with, this was the side hardly anyone saw…unfortunately this was also the side he'd have to shatter into a million pieces.

He sighed as Kai settled him onto the couch in their living room. Watching Kai as he went into the kitchen to make a cup of soothing herbal tea he reflected on his position. No mistake, he loved Kai…only recently his thoughts had been on someone else. He had always loved this other person but it had always felt like brotherly affection. After his recent dreams however, he was confident it wasn't just the sibling love he had always thought it had been.

Kai poured the boiling water into an awaiting mug. Would today be the day Ray told him that it was over? He shook his head and stirred the tea absent-mindedly. So many nights he had woken up to hear Ray whimper. At first he thought it was a dream of them both together so had exploited the fact by attacking Ray's beautiful tanned neck. What his lover had called out then had stunned him. The name cried out was not his own…

Putting the spoon down and picking up the mug, Kai made his way back to Ray, stopping for a moment as he studied his lover who deep in thought. 'Today.' He told himself mentally before clearing his throat to announce his return. Ray was torn. He and Kai had only gone all the way once but contrary to all rational thought he found himself thinking of another. One with pink hair often chastised for her closed mind and brutal honesty. Everyone thought he was gay yet, to have feelings for another, especially if the other was all woman and adored pink, he must be bi.

"Something the matter cub?" Kai asked as he handed the steaming mug to him. "You've had that expression on your face all day." He took a sip of his tea and watched his boyfriend.

Ray stared down into the murky water in his own mug, contemplating how he'd break this to Kai. "Kai…there's something I've been…meaning…to tell you…and I don't know how to say it." He dipped his nail into his drink and stirred it, scrutinising the ripples with his eyes. Kai remained silent, he knew what Ray was going to say but he preferred to hear it from Ray himself. After a good few minutes of watching the liquid turn cold Kai decided he had better help Ray out before they were here all night.

"You like someone else don't you, Ray?" He stated bluntly. Ray's head snapped up as if he'd forgotten where they were and whom he was with. Realising what Kai had said, his eyes diverted straight back to his drink in shame. "It's fine." Kai said taking Ray's hand in his, his eyes betraying his innermost thoughts, making Ray flinch as if he'd been slapped.

"I feel so awful…you've been so amazing but…" Ray was silenced by a finger to his lip.

"I get it…don't drag it out." Kai's voice became cooler with each syllable. "It's fine…besides…I was going out…to Australia for a bit anyway. I know you don't really like it so…it's good. Came at the right time y'know?" Kai shrugged and got up. "See you around." With that he headed for his room and sat down on the bed. Mariah…he had lost his cub to the pink wildcat. He flopped down and reached out for his phone. He hunted through his bedside phone book and dialled the number for the airport booking him a flight out for that very day.

He pulled out his bag and started to pack. A piercing laugh from below his window had him pausing in his tracks. Mariah…and Ray from the sounds of the boy laughing outside. Guess he was pretty easy to forget. Shoving his essentials into the bag he dialled his favourite taxi firm to book a taxi to the airport. While he waited he watched Ray and Mariah outside…kissing… Groaning he pulled the blinds over his window. That was a picture he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind for a _very _long time.

Hearing the familiar hooting of an impatient taxi man Kai picked up his bag and headed outside. Before he went any further than the front door he paused and searched his pockets…good…he had a fair bit of cash and his grandfather's credit card…that'd see him through, for a short time anyway. Looking back just in the off chance that anyone had noticed his absence he was sadly disappointed to see everyone was too busy in the back.

He may not act like it around the others but he did appreciate a bit of notice once in a while, outside of training, which they weren't very good at anyway so he had to yell at them to motivate them to becoming better! As the horn become more insistent he could hear Ray's voice, meaning he was coming to investigate the source of the noise. Panicking he dashed outside and practically threw himself into the back of the taxi. As the driver pulled away Kai found himself twisting in his seat to watch the house disappear from his line of sight.

Slumping slightly in the seat he was surprised to feel a weight being lifted…who knows when he'd be back? Who knows if he was even coming back? They obviously didn't need a team captain so he didn't even need to return…not even Ray needed him.

He had Mariah now…

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Iluvbeyblade 's comments:** I'm pretty sure this'll read as a brilliant fic on its own, by which I mean that you don't need to read TPIP to understand it. Just to let you know in case the idea of reading two fics put you off. I'll just say that I love this so far and think zekes is far braver than I, taking on this for a challenge!

Oh, and in case anyone recognises it, yes, the very beginning part does come from mine. Am I complaining? Nope. So no moaning about plagiarism or anything or I'll hunt you down with my mutant goat-frogs. That goes for flames too. Oops, I'm talking too much - zekes, over to you? (I don't know whether I'll be here next chap, so bye if not! Enjoy the fic! xIlbx)

**zekesbabe 's comments: **You heard it from the girl herself! I have full permission to do this. You may want to read this to the end before reading The Past Is Past, or what we affectionately refer to as **TPIP**, but if you don't want to wait, the link is at the top. It's incredibly hard to write this because Iluvbeyblade has her own timeline that I need to keep to, there is so much that is important to remember while writing this… I hope you continue to read it…I will pre-warn you…this isn't a pleasant story…this is the tale of the horrors that led to Kai's destruction. If it's too much for you…go and read some mindless fluff…I have a mission…that mission is to show you **_true_** suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Is Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I don't make profit from the writing of these stories and more often than not my stories will have a possibly upsetting and/or disturbing theme.

Special Notes: I actually don't even own this fic. With Iluvbeyblade 's permission I have decided to write a prequel to her story; The Past Is the Past. In this story I'll take you through what happened in the eight years that destroyed Kai. To read her story please copy and paste the following text into your URL bar, taking out all the spaces; http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2819200 / 1 /

..::CHAPTER TWO::..

"Hey Ray?" A blue haired teenager stepped out of the dojo, fidgeting nervously Ray observed. It had been a year since Kai had left and he was a healthy sixteen going on seventeen year old. He and Mariah were still going strong and though he had no regrets over breaking up with Kai, he felt a little bit guilty that he was the one who had driven the stoic teen away.

"Ray…I know you're with Mariah and all but…I kinda need help."

Ray stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed and walked towards the door, opening it wider as an invitation for Tyson to come in. "What can I do for you Tyson?" He asked pleasantly, having a fair idea what it was about.

"Well…Max is out in America with his mother…Kenny…well I wouldn't go to him with homework issues, let alone this…and, seeing as Kai isn't here right now…"

"I know where our friends are Tyson. I also live in this house." Ray snapped, he had surprised himself at his harsh tone, that annoying twinge had been set off by the mention of Kai's name and had unsettled him but, being the calm-minded person he was, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry Ty. Had a bit of trouble sleeping recently…what is it you wanted?"

He could have kicked himself because now Tyson looked even more nervous. He placed his hand on Tyson's arm and smiled again, reassuring him that it was safe to go on. "Well…I…I just wanted to know…what's it like?" Ray furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. Before he could ask what Tyson was on about, Tyson had flung himself on Ray and was kissing him as only lovers should.

Ray sharply pulled away, as soon as his brain had registered what was happening. "Tyson what in hells name are you doing?" He asked angrily. He couldn't believe one of his best friends had just forced themselves on him, knowing full well that he was with Mariah!

Tyson's face showed how upset he was. "I'm sorry Ray…I just…I wanted to know what it was like…you know…kissing a guy…" He looked so dejected that Ray's anger virtually dissipated, virtually. It was well known that, like Max, Tyson was struggling to determine his sexual orientation, which was something Ray felt sorry for.

He had gone through the same thing while with Kai. Yes he loved Kai with all his heart but the one time they had slept together he realised it was something similar to sibling love and not…lover love. He had finally come to the conclusion that he was bi, leaning more towards the women, specifically, Mariah. "Tyson I know you're new to all this but…you can't just kiss anyone." He said softly, trying not to make Tyson feel worse. Sighing he stepped forward and repeated the kiss in all ways except this time he was prepared and willing.

Crimson eyes widened as lips meshed together. A dark figure that had just turned the corner of the dojo turned and ran back towards the entrance, his mind replaying the scene he had just witnessed over and over again. He didn't slow his pace until he reached the old abandoned warehouse that had once belonged to the Blade Sharks. Sinking to his knees just short of the huge battle arena in the very centre he gasped for air. "How could you Rei? You were with Mariah…you were with me…was I not good enough for you?"

"Thought I might find you in here Kai." An icy voice flowed through the darkness of the building. Tala stepped into the light portrayed only on and around the beystadium. "I saw you running away from Tyson's place…what happened Kai? You weren't enough for him? You can't have been…he chose both Mariah and Tyson over you."

Tala laid it on thick, he had been angry when Kai had just disappeared from Russia earlier that week. Overjoyed when Kai had turned up a year previously he had gradually worked out his feelings towards the stoic teenager. He'd concluded during the first World Championships that he felt something more than just brotherly love and rivalry but he hadn't been able to put his finger on what it was…now he just wanted to cause Kai enough pain so that he'd come willingly into his arms.

"You don't know anything Tala…go away." Kai hissed, he didn't want to hear this…didn't want to accept this.

Tala chuckled darkly. "I don't know anything? I know more than you know." He said smoothly. "How long has it been since you were last here? One whole year Kai. Bryan, Ian, and Spencer…even I have been here for at least a day in that time." Stepping back as Kai stood up his eyes widened until he decided to give Kai one final shove. "I heard that he was glad you were gone. You meant nothing to him Kai…stop living in delusions."

Next minute he was thrown back as Kai launched himself at Tala. "Don't! I don't want to hear it!" Kai exploded angrily, his fist pounding the ground next to Tala's head. "You're a liar Ivanov!" Tears poured freely from Kai's closed eyes, eyes snapping open in shock as something warm brushed his cheek wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry Kai…you're above him. He's nothing. I am all you'll ever need." Tala sat up, easily unpinning himself from Kai's defeated grip. When Kai shuffled to get off him Tala caught his arms and pulled him back to straddle his own legs. Enveloping him in a secure hold he smirked as Kai slackened against his chest.

He stiffened however when Kai next spoke. "I want to die Tala. All I ever thought I wanted was Rei…then he went to Mariah…I could handle that…I always knew he loved her…I just took what I can and left it…but then…just now…" He looked up at Tala in a child-like fashion. "Why? Why did…? What does Tyson have that I don't? He barely beats me in every beybattle…he's always joking…never serious."

Tala shook Kai to snap him out of this reverie. "Shut up Kai. Rei is an idiot…I've told you he's nothing." He shifts Kai so that they're both sat on the floor, him cross-legged, Kai kneeling. "He doesn't realise how good he had it…you're beautiful, strong…you're everything." He said leaning forward and kissing Kai, silently cheering as Kai returned his kiss. 'Like candy from a baby.' He thinks to himself before breaking the kiss, much to Kai's distress.

"What are you doing Tala?" Kai asked once collecting himself. "You shouldn't like me…I'm a waste of life…I should be dead."

A hard slap across the face sent Kai tumbling to the floor face down, his cheek reddening due to the force of impact. "_Never_ say that again." Tala ground out, breathing heavily, his eyes wild, in a sudden transformation his eyes softened as he knelt next to Kai and. "I'm going to show you how much you're wanted." He whispered in a sudden transformation, taking Kai's jacket in hand and pulling it gently off the boy. He carelessly tossed it aside and lifted Kai up facing him.

"I want…no…need you so badly Kai." He whispers huskily, his fingers trailing down to the depressed boy's trousers, un-tucking the tight purple shirt that concealed so much, yet teased as to what was hidden underneath. Sliding Kai's shirt over his head, Tala trailed his cool fingers down the heaving pale flesh. "You're not eating enough." He chastised. "You're nothing but skin and bones." Kai made as if to get up and push Tala off but, Tala predicting this, pushed Kai back down, his hands pinning Kai's wrists next to his head. " I was only pointing it out." Tala's eyes roamed over the torso of the boy below him, noting mentally that Kai should be harder to pin down then he was.

"What's it really to you, Ivanov." Kai growled. He didn't try to get up again, however, despite the venom in his voice. Being in such a vulnerable state was doing a number on him. What had he always been told? Weakness is the first step towards your own destruction? He had to get the upper hand on this somehow, but Tala wasn't making it easy…when the hell had he become so strong?! Or maybe it was his own weakness that kept him down…maybe his time was up.

Tala frowned, feeling annoyed that Kai's mind was wandering. "Come back to me Kai." He ordered sharply. "You're not allowed to go there." In truth he was afraid of Kai's mind. It held dark secrets that no one could even imagine, secrets kept even from Kai…he was afraid that once Kai's mind got hold of him, it'd be virtually impossible to regain him. Seeing that Kai still wasn't responding he placed his finger tips on Kai's exposed chest, pressed in and dragged his sharp nails down the bulk of his torso, shocking Kai straight back into reality.

"Ivanov!" Kai growled, wincing as the pain settled in. Annoyed as he was with Tala he was startled to find that the emotional pain was lessening as the physical pain took prevalence. Maybe this was what he needed…maybe… He yelped very uncharacteristically as nails were once again drawn down his flesh. "No." Was all Tala said before claiming his body in a sense of lust and dominance.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**zekesbabe 's comments**

Well…Iluvbeyblade said I couldn't have any self-harming in here…she didn't say ANYTHING about someone else not being able to drag the sharp pointy things through his flesh! SEE! I FIND LOOPHOLES IN EVERYTHING! And this was originally going to be a lemon…but I thought to myself…why? That was such a good place to leave it! I mean…I spent ages trying to work this out because the last bit where Tala inflicted pain on him was KEY to the trigger of Kai's stability…it also brings in the whole idea that Kai's mind is really unbalanced…his own mind is dark and has its secrets…and it's WHEN those secrets become unleashed that Kai turned into the wreck he was! SORRY ILUVBEYBLADE! I wanted to send this to you before I put it up…but this way you get your own surprise! Little warning…next chapter is probably being updated to an M rating!

**Iluvbeyblade 's comments: **

(giggling fit) Like the loophole in Kai's belt? Tala found that, by the sound of things. (dies of suppressed giggles) Anyway, yeah. Lots of angst coming, guys, just to warn you! Though I did try to make sure the angst-mistress over there didn't lay it on too thickly _just_ yet. And she's promised me that Kai'll only be uke for this chap, so that's great for me and bad for all you uke Kai fans out there! Mwahahaha!!! And personally, I want to kill Tala already. Don't know about you lot. Opinions? REVIEWS!!!

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!

**Lamanth**

Thanks for the review! Sorry for the late update…but you know how much I've been stressing…and your Squishy ALWAYS lies to you! (puts on childish tell-tale voice)

**Slightly Sinister Sinestra**

Thanks for the review! THANKS ILUVBEYBLADE FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS ON BEHALF ON SSS! (Btw…your name is really hard to commit to paper! Love it anyway!)

**WhisperingNights**

Thanks for the review! Tell me about it…all complaints MUST go to Iluvbeyblade as its her (incredibly hard to keep to) storyline I'm following! Or post them in a review…I send them all to her anyway!

**Kleight Ylonen**

Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

The Past Is Now

Ray stumbled back, pain exploding in his head like a starburst, white lights flashing across his vision. The pain quickly died to a throb and a stabbing pain if he moved his jaw.

"You bastard!" Lee yelled, brandishing his fist inches from Ray's aching face. "How dare you!" He had been angry before, the typical after-match mantra of: 'We could have done this so much better,' but now he was positively shaking with blind fury and Ray was who the anger was directed at, only problem was Ray was barely listening. His mind was whirling in circles, paralysed with shock and disbelief.

Mariah was … pregnant? It … it wasn't _possible! _Well it could be possible but … they had only … there were only two times it could have happened! This couldn't be happening. It was too unreal … there was no way. He was only seventeen and she was only sixteen! They were beybladers, they were kids, and they weren't ready to be parents! Oh hell, how had this happened?

"She's…certain?" he asked shakily. He couldn't handle this, he didn't know how! He was still exhausted from his earlier battle with Kai and the sudden news had knocked him for six and then some.

"Of course she's certain! She took three fucking tests to be certain! You think she wanted this? Is that what you're thinking? 'Cause she didn't!"

"Lee…" Ray trailed off miserably and looked his friend in the eye with a steadiness more due to weariness and shock than calmness.

"What?"

"Is she…going to get rid of it?" The question spilled from his mouth without contacting his brain for permission. He didn't even know what he wanted the answer to be. Definitely not another blow to the face. He crumpled this time, holding onto the blazing area of his jaw and trying not to look away from Lee's livid stare. From the ground, he somehow found the strength - or insanity, he wasn't sure which - to press the issue, "Well, is she?"

"Of course not!" Lee snarled. Ray nodded, wincing at the pain and tasting blood in his mouth. He should have expected that answer. Abortions were still a distinctly black area in Guasiox ethics. So, he was a dad now. Fuck.

Unable to meet Lee's eyes, Ray lapsed back into his own mind. They'd just lost the fight against Kai, it could have gone so much better but they weren't concentrating to their fullest. Kai hadn't ignored him but he hadn't made it painstakingly obvious whether he was aware of him either. That had put him off balance. Lee was just a bundle of nerves anyway, for reasons he didn't want to talk about.

They'd just come down from the platform and were making their way back to the team room when Kevin had come out all in a fluster. Mariah wanted to talk to her brother in private. Of course Ray had just backed down, assuming there had been some news from back home. Wow … home … that was something he'd never found on the road and now that he'd disgraced Lee's sister, his own lover with premarital pregnancy … shit, he'd never be allowed back home! He had planned on asking Mariah to marry him … but when he was nineteen and she was eighteen … neither of them would have to get permission then!

He dropped his head into his hands. Seems like nothing ever went the way he'd planned it. "Where is she?" he asked, looking up at Lee and wincing at the murderous gaze in his eyes.

"You'd better make things right with her." Lee snarled, pointing towards the girls' bathroom.

The male part of Ray's brain bristled at where he was heading but the sensible part told him that amends had to be made, even if it did mean sacrificing his own dignity to do it. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and pushed it open a crack. "Mariah. Can I talk to you for a moment?" he pleaded, praying no other women were in there.

"Ray? Hold me." Mariah's pleading tone came through the door. Pushing open the door fully Ray entered, locked the door behind him. After all, it wouldn't be the cleverest of ideas to have someone barge in on them at that moment, not with what they needed to talk about. He watched Mariah as she splashed some water on her face and looked at him. "I can't do this, Ray … I'm not old enough." She burst into tears.

In three long strides Ray had Mariah in his arms, cradling her to his chest, his fingers running through silky pink hair. "I won't say it's going to be ok because that would be a lie … but I will tell you that you don't have to do this alone. Lee for one wouldn't let you … he'd rather be disowned than let you handle this by yourself. As for me," At this point he moved away from her and slipped his cool fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "I love you. You're carrying my baby and, yes it's unorthodox … but as long as I'm around, you'll never want for anything."

Mariah's eyes watered even more than they had a moment ago as she clung to him for dear life. "Thank you Ray. Thank you." she gasped out tearfully. Suddenly she punched him in the face. "And that's for putting me in this position in the first place, you _jerk_!"

Ray appeared to fly back, clutching his jaw. Sibling similarities … he couldn't help but wonder if his jaw would suffer more abuse during the next nine or so months. "I know mood-swings are during the first trimester but I didn't expect them to be so soon!" he complained. Mariah just laughed and pulled him back to her. "We're going to have our own baby … I'm going to be a mummy … and … you're going to be a daddy!"

"And I'm going to be an uncle!" called a muffled voice from behind the closed door. "Let me in!" Mariah giggled and watched as Ray opened the door to have Lee fall through it. "Congratulations, Mariah." Lee smiled lovingly, enfolding her in his arms. He turned sharply to Ray, who instantly cowered and held his jaw protectively. "Come here … brother."

Ray's face broke into a lopsided grin as he approached the embracing siblings. Just as he reached them, another blow hit his jaw. "What was that for Lee?" He cried out in agony.

Lee just shrugged and pulled Ray in amongst the embrace. "That's for not keeping your dick in your pants until you were both married!"

**zekesbabe 's comments**

Just in case everyone else doesn't understand what Guasiox ethics are (and don't try looking in either Wikepedia or dictionary. COM because they'll only come up with some place in U.A.E. (United Arab Emirates for those oblivious bakas). It's ok! I didn't know either and it's just something Iluvbeyblade came up with. The top line up until; '_So, he was a dad now. __Fuck.' _She wrote that! Clever Iluvbeyblade! And for the record, I had to throw up while writing this…het is not something to be written if you're a yaoi addict! Some of you may be surprised I undertook this challenge when you all know I hate het…but it's all for my baby…HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON THE 11TH SEPTEMBER!! If anyone wants to write her a birthday present she likes Kai/Ray angst or Max/Oliver angst (Max as seme) Also despite what Mha says this is actually her fic.

I need a tally. IF YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIC TYPE ZEKES. IF YOU THINK IT'S HER FIC TYPE ILB in a review!

**Iluvbeyblade 's comments: **

Yeah, I made it up, yay me! Uh-huh, I wrote that bit, just to start zekes-mummy off, given her aforementioned _loathing_ of the h-word. :P Can't understand it myself. looks down at review replies Hollie-chan, you're strange too! pokes Yes, me is 16 soon!! dancesOk, lots of reviews here, please? We love reviews. Oh, in your review, give your opinion on this question:

_Who's fic is it? _Options are; zekes', mine, or both.

Ok, I'll shut up now. YAY HET:P

**TO:**

Lamanth 

Thanks for the review! I could walk through a corkscrew sideways! Mind you…I don't think the amusement parks would appreciate me straightening their corkscrews! And finally! Someone else who thinks cats wear cotton socks! One eye…closed…interesting…funny you should mention that…Mha and I had a big fight over that…IT WAS A HUGE FIGHT! Ok well…maybe it was a agree to disagree debate…WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE?! As for allowing her to deceive you…I WILL NEVER HELP HER DECEIVE MY (two years older than me) DAUGHTER! Or were you my son…I can't remember what we decided in the end.

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review! How come you're reviewing your own story!? Confused me when I sent your own review to you lol! I WANT TO REWRITE THE BIBLE! I think I'd do a better job that John, Paul and thingamajig. Jon Paul is a gay character on Hollyoaks! I LOVE HIM! And when he and whatsisname snogged…I DROOLED!

WhisperingNights 

Thanks for the review! It's ok…as I said in my author note…I HATE HET! It was only my baby girls request that got the pair together…and also the fact I'm not allowed to re-write history…and if they didn't get together what would push Kai over the edge? Seeing me in a thong might but I'm not about to make him suffer through that!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! Yay! In the end I did manage! In the end…that's my fave Linkin' Park song!

**darkness tries to take me over**

Thanks for the review! Updated Updated! I need more reviews to update quicker! \uses bribe tricks/

**Slightly Sinister Sinestra**

Thanks for the review! Somebody's mom? Nah! My mom! And it's funny…in the end I got Tala to sound like a bastard…but Tala knows what is in Kai's mind and doesn't want him opening the box of horrors…yet every sees him as a bastard when in fact he's trying to save Kai…twisted ne? As for your name…I cheated this time. Highlighted, copied and pasted, then removed hyperlink! WooHoo!


End file.
